


Кинугину-но ута

by Honocho



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кинугину-но ута - "песня разъединенных одежд", письмо, которое мужчине полагалось послать возлюбленной наутро после проведенной вместе ночи. Причем, чем раньше - тем лучше. Отсутствие послания считалось ужасным оскорблением и четким знаком, что серьезной он эту связь не считает. Содержимое послания могло серьезно повлиять на дальнейшее развитие отношений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кинугину-но ута

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Morning-After Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232122) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



Хиромаса просыпается в темноте незадолго перед восходом солнца и обнаруживает на себе сидящего верхом Сэймея. Осознание этого вызывает самый глубинный голод и желание. Хиромаса думает, что происходящее - сон, но знает, что это не так. Его фантазии никогда не бывают столь чудесны, как реальность, и Сэймей – единственная истинная вещь в мире искаженных иллюзий.

Нежный проблеск зари исподволь обволакивает линию горизонта. Неверные очертания возбуждают желание не только чувствовать, но и видеть. Жар, напряжение и ритм, танец как обольщение, исступление как представление Амэ-но Узумэ для Аматэрасу, и сейчас в полусвете он может ловить мимолетные образы Сэймея – высокая, словно выточенная из мрамора, шея, когда тот запрокидывает голову, наполненные ароматом благовоний черные всплески, когда рассыпаются по плечам его волосы, подрагивание белизны дзюбана, мелькание бедра… Кусочки головоломки, на решение которой Хиромаса хочет потратить всю свою жизнь без остатка.

Они соединены в безмолвии, и Хиромаса хранит молчание, лишь их прерывистое дыхание да легкие вздохи тревожат утренний воздух.

После они снова спят.

Вскоре Хиромаса просыпается - просыпается вовремя, чтобы успеть увидеть настоящий рассвет. Поначалу он испытывает легкое замешательство. В своем собственном доме Хиромаса привык просыпаться от шума прислуги, спешащей по делам, но Мицумуши и шикигами совершенно безмолвны. Он не знает, должен ли уйти или остаться. Сначала думает, что все-таки остаться. Они с Сэймеем прежде всего друзья, а друзья порой спят вместе, и это не значит ничего больше, чем проявление привязанности, вызванной слишком большим количеством выпитого вина, или стихами, или умилением изумительной красотой вечера. Но затем Хиромаса убеждает себя, что его чувства к Сэймею ближе к любви, нежели к дружбе, и, стало быть, он должен вести себя так, как того требуют правила, принятые в обществе.

Он поспешно одевается, осознав, что Сэймей мирно спит под теплым, подбитым ватой парчовым одеянием, и крадется прочь по росистой траве.

Уже дома Хиромаса готовит тушь и кисть и начинает сочинять кинугину-но ута – традиционное «утреннее письмо». В соответствии с днем выбирает лист китайской бумаги облачно-серого цвета. Несмотря на все свои стихотворные потуги при дворе, Хиромаса знает, что он не слишком искушенный поэт. Помучившись раздумьями над тем, что же написать, в конце концов, решается:

_«В непроглядном лесу прошлой ночи_

_Лисицу охотник поймал._

_А поутру оказалось,_

_Что это не больше, чем тень»_.

Он пишет беглым почерком, тушь блекнет ближе к концу строки. После некоторых сомнений приписывает: _«Я хотел бы остаться с тобой»_.

Хиромаса зовет мальчика, складывает письмо и отправляет с прикрепленными к нему цветками белой камелии – символом ожидания и желтой камелии – символом тоски. Он ожидает ответа в тревожном нетерпении.

Посыльный возвращается с посланием, начертанным на глянцевой тонкой бумаге цвета рыжего лисьего хвоста и привязанной к нему наполовину скрученной веточкой папоротника. В письме нет стихов, лишь посреди листа ярко выделяется черный отпечаток лисьей лапы. Хиромаса не может точно сказать, нарисованный он или настоящий.

Под ним лишь одна строка ответа: _«В следующий раз останься»_.


End file.
